dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bela Jat * Shimego * Gar Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Alex Blum | Inker2_1 = Alex Blum | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Purple Trio: "Mystery of the Empty Theatre" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Old Willy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chic Carter: "Mystery in the Bayou" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Mae "Scoop" Merrill Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Manning de Villeneuve Lee | Penciler4_1 = Manning de Villeneuve Lee | Inker4_1 = Manning de Villeneuve Lee | StoryTitle4 = Scarlet Seal: "Origin of the Scarlet Seal" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Pat Moore * Lt. Bemis Villains: * Spider * Bugs Marlone Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | StoryTitle5 = Invisible Justice: "The Power of Tutkamen" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prof. James * Prof. Hill * Dr. Robb Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker7_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle7 = Magno: "The Labor Racketeers" | Synopsis7 = Tom Dalton’s workplace, the Acme Electric plant, gets reorganized by a new union, one run by “Big Tim” Fink and his Chicago racketeers, which immediately goes on strike. Tom and his friend Mike Harvey don’t go along, so a swarm of union goons gets ready to beat them down. Mike stands up to them, but Tom knocks out Mike with a head-punch from behind. While the goons are still laughing about that, Tom confronts Tim Fink, and warns him that he’d better leave town. The goons pile onto Tom for a beat-down, but receive one instead. Out of the dogpile of punched-out thugs emerges Magno, the foe of all evil. A lot of other workers gather around, and roundly boo and jeer at Magno, for beating up their supposed union “brothers,” and Magno doesn’t want to fight them, so he leaves the scene, magnetically levitating himself to an overhead catwalk. Magno decides the only to convince his co-workers that these labor racketeers are bad news is with the Chicago Police Department’s “rogue’s gallery” photos, so he magnetically hitch-hikes, by car, train, and airplane, to Chicago, where he visits the Police Department. There he punches out one cop, steals a pile of official records, and heads back home. Back in his own town, he visits the local newspaper office, and makes a deal with the publisher. Meanwhile the union is living down to Dalton’s expectations, and squeezing the workers for more money. The next morning at nine o’clock, the strikers prepare to storm the plant, and Magno alone has to hold them back until the newspaper trucks arrive, but when they do, and when the workers see the mug shots and rap sheets printed on the front page of their morning papers, they change their minds about the whole business. The main union leaders try to slip away, but now a very large number of very angry workers have some matters to discuss with them first. Seeing things about to return to normal, Magno changes back to Tom Dalton, and tries, with not much initial success, to patch things up with his pal Mike Harvey. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Harvey Antagonists: * Big Tim Fink Other Characters: * Locations: * the Acme Electric plant Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker6_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Espionage, Starring Black X: "Invasion of Mexico" | Synopsis6 = "Three ocean liners bearing the colors of an oriental power" drop anchor, midstream in the Gaillard Cut of the Panama Canal, after quickly and methodically murdering their American pilots and military escorts, and then send troops ashore to cut communication lines. This unidentified oriental power has agents in Nicaragua, who now secretly control a supply of munitions there. In response to this amphibious invasion in Panama, Black X is dispatched to Mexico and told to watch out for the dangerous parachute troops. Soon, in Pachuca, Hidalgo, Mexico, by using the old "sombrero snoozer" gag, Black X overhears word that General Tsu Fee has set up shop there, and is awaiting two hundred parachute troops. That night Black X meets in a cantina with Senor Rod Pasquala of the Mexican Espionage; the felina-whirly dancer spots them as espionage agents and leaves them a note tipping them off to some rifles in the fort and a tunnel under the wall. Rod Pasquala recruits a bunch of peons and they meet Black X at the fort, and there IS a tunnel, and it's not a boobytrap; they steal a bunch of rifles and arm the local peons. Black X has a side-fight with some officer-uniformed enemy, grabs a submachine gun, and joins the main fight, as the paratroopers arrive from above. These guys all land in the same yard, in the fort, which leaves them bunched up all wrong, so Black X charges in and mows down a bunch of them, then a divebomber attacks that same yard, and all the paratroopers suddenly vanish plus stop shooting, and Black X wins a shoot-out with the divebomber, which is flying directly AT him when the pilot is killed, and Black X inexplicably is not annihilated in the ensuing crash. He then shinnies up the fort's flagpole, and continues to shoot it out with the paratroopers, until the rifled-up peons arrive. Black X bends back the flagpole and uses it to fling himself out of the fort, just before the peons get into the fort, and just AS Black X's burning fuse (not mentioned nor shown until now) sets off the powder in the armory, discombobulating the paratroops, who then get quickly overrun by the peons. This news frees up the rest of the Mexican Army to swing into a devastating counterattack, elsewhere, against the still-not-identified invaders. Later, back at the cantina in Pachuca, Black X and Rod Pasquala share a toast, then per the caption, it's "Months later in Washington," and the Major has a new job for Black X... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Col. Atwater Antagonists: * General Tsu Fee, in background, unseen * hundreds of soldiers of an unidentified seagoing oriental power Other Characters: * Rod Pasquala, of the Mexican Espionage Locations: * ** *** * Pachuca, , Vehicles: * Oriental warships | Writer8_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler8_1 = Bob Powell | Inker8_1 = Bob Powell | StoryTitle8 = Abdul the Arab: "The Sheik's Power Play" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hasan Villains: * Other Characters: * Sheik Karu-Bali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle9 = Wings Wendall: "The Fifth Column" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Fifth Column Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = George Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George Brenner | Inker10_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle10 = Bozo the Robot: "Turgin's Fifth Column" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Turgin ** his Fifth Column Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Espionage: ** Batu again is absent. ** Internal and previous timeline evidence in the Black X series suggest that this issue's story takes place circa 1940-Aug. ** Central America is invaded by an unidentified seagoing oriental power. This is the Quality Universe version of Earth, where Mongolia has already emerged as a military superpower. General Tsu Fee has a Chinese-looking name, which while not Mongolian is also not Japanese. *** In , the Red Torpedo fought Mongolese submariners and aviators in the western Pacific Ocean. *** In and , Wonder Boy fought a vast army of invading Mongolians on the eastern frontier of Europe. * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Archie O'Toole: "The Hypnotic Fiend" by Bud Thomas ** ''Wun Cloo: "The Arson Arrows" by Gill Fox ** Jimmy Christian: "Vanishing Gold" (text story) by Robert M. Hyatt ** ''Kidding the Kids (gags) by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = * Alex Blum signed his Purple Trio story as "S.M. Regi." * Art Pinajian signed his work on Invisible Justice as "Art Gordon." * Bob Powell signed his pencil work on Wings Wendall as "Powell Roberts." * George Brenner signed his work on Bozo the Iron Man as "Wayne Reid" * George Tuska signed his work on Archie O'Toole as "Bud Thomas." * Lou Fine signed his work on The Ray as "E. Lectron." * Will Eisner signed his work on Espionage as "Will Erwin." | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #16, Nov 1940 }}